The present invention relates generally to devices and methods used in conjunction with increasing blood circulation. In particular, the present invention relates to devices and methods for increasing blood circulation in spontaneously breathing individuals.
Many individuals have a need to increase their blood circulation. This can be the case even if the person is considered to have normal blood circulation. One obvious way to increase blood circulation is to participate in physical activity, such as running, walking, swimming and the like. However, participation in such activities may be inconvenient, and in some cases unpractical or altogether impossible.
Another condition that can affect a person's cardio vascular system is diabetes. With diabetes, a person's vital organ perfusion may be diminished. Over time, this may contribute to organ failure, among other ailments.
Hence, this invention is related to alternative techniques for increasing blood circulation. The invention is also related to the treatment of diabetes where a person's vital organ perfusion may be diminished.